Cómo comienza lo que no acaba bien
by ReinaMalfoyEvans
Summary: Todos sabemos que Peter es una asquerosa rata traidora. Pero nadie sabe cómo empezó todo. Este fic participa en el reto de "El espejo de Oesed" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


**Dislaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, sino a Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto "El espejo de Oesed" del foro " La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos del séptimo piso. Canuto y Cornamenta aún estaban en la enfermería, al igual que Lunático. Los tres tenían algunas heridas, debido a la noche movida que habían pasado. Luna llena. Peter meneó la cabeza. Eran muy valientes.  
De repente, algo sucedió. Peter tenía... tenía... ¡muchas ganas de mear!  
Como en el séptimo piso no había lavabos, corrió hacia una pared cercana, y paseándose ante ella con frenesí, una puerta aparecío de la nada. Suspirando aliviado, Peter entró.  
Momentos más tarde, mientras apuntaba para que el chorro fuese en la buena dirección, Peter pensó con satisfacción, que realmente la sala de los menesteres te ofrecía lo que necesitabas.  
-Realmente me ofrece lo que necesito-dijo en voz alta, tal vez sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.  
"Lo que necesito... lo que necesito...lo que necesito..."  
Todo se volvíó oscuro.  
Denso.  
Preocupante.  
Y luego desapareció.  
Peter parpadeó. Algo había pasado, ya no estaba en los baños, sino en una sala amplia y aparentemente vacía. ¿Donde estaba? No recordaba haber salido de la sala de los menesteres, ¿estaría soñando?  
Miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no estaba comletamente vacía. Al fondo se la sala había un espejo, alto, bordeado en oro, que parecía brillar con luz propia. Peter se acercó, como hipnotizado.  
-¿James?-susurró-¿Sirius? ¿Remus?  
Peter parpadeó. ¿Que hacían allí ellos tres?  
Dió un respingo. Era algo irreal, porque él también estaba allí. Era él, en el espejo, con sus tres amigos. Solo que no era exactamente él. No era algo que se notase realmente, pero parecía diferente. ¿Un poco más alto, tal vez? Desde luego, parecía más confiado en sí mismo, y lucía una gran sonrisa que el verdadero Peter nunca había esbozado.  
El Peter del espejo estaba conversando con los demás, pero Peter no les oía. En un momento dado, su otro yo dijo algo, y todos se echaron a reír. Le miran con... respeto, casi con adoración. Admiración profunda, esa es la palabra. Admiración profunda, así es como él, todos los días, semana a semana, meses años, así es como él los mira a ellos.  
Peter no se ha dado cuenta, pero mientras mira el espejo, se ha sentado en el suelo, y observa la escena, embelesado. De vez en cuando asiente con la cabeza, y murmura algo para sí mismo.  
Los días pasan, y Peter siempre vuelve a la sala. Se escabulle cuando sus amigos no le ven. Lamentablemente, James y Lily han empezado a salir, por lo que no prestan atención a algo que no sea ellos y Sirius no se entera de nada. Remus, por su parte, le mira suspicaz, pero las escusas baratas aprendidas durante sus siete años de merodeador le sirven.  
A veces no puede evitar comparar la realidad con lo que veo enmarcado en la sala de los menesteres. Inconscientemente tal vez, compara a sus amigos con sus fantasías, y los auténticos salen perdiendo en ocasiones.  
Día tras día. Pequeños gestos, tal vez inintencionados, de impaciencia o desprecio. Pequeños, nimios. Pero para Peter, que siempre esá atento, no pasan desapercibidos.  
Algo nuevo está creciendo dentro de Peter. Algo parecido a una bola de plomo en su estómago, viscosa, incómoda, odiosa. Odio, de eso se trata. Odio hacia sus antiguos amigos, hacia sí mismo, hacia todo aquello que sea mejor que él.  
Por eso, es su bola en el estómago la que escucha a Malfoy, Lestrange y a los otros, y acaba yendo a las reuniones. Reuniones, aparentemente algo inocentes, pero que desencadenan algo peor.  
Es por ello por lo que, meses más tarde y dolores más tarde, una serpiente negra repta en su brazo. Por lo que, cuando vuelve frente al espejo de Oesed tras la larga ausencia, se ve a sí mismo con una larga capa oscura, y con oscuro corazón, pero invencible.  
En ese momento, es cuando se comprende que el destino juega muy malas pasadas, que la inocencia y amistad desaparecen rápidamente. Que la bondad no está en todos los corazones.  
A veces, Peter se pregunta por qué la sala le mostró el espejo de Oesed, si realmente era eso lo que necesitaba.  
Yo también.


End file.
